


Cana's Chocolate Surprises

by tbehartoo



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 for JD-the-Anime-Fan [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana is a trickster, F/F, Have some chocolate for Valentine's Day, Lucy should be more wary, No characters were harmed in the making of this oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Cana brings Lucy chocolate treats, sometimes there is also a trick.





	

“Come on Lucy, try a few more!” Cana urged.

Lucy looked at the box in front of her, dark brown paper cups holding tempting chocolate treats gleamed back at her. She now regretted this tradition she and Cana had. 

Whenever Cana returned from a solo mission she would bring back a box of the most unusual chocolate treats she could find. It had started, of course, with truffles filled with liqueur flavors. Her favorite treats had been the bittersweet champagne truffles and the milk chocolate bourbon ones. The cognac and ginger cream bonbons had a bit of a bite to them, but they were not the best of the lot. The one that had sort of confused her brain were the beer truffles. That was just not a flavor combination she had been expecting.

The next time Cana came home she had what she called “University Staples.” The first treat had been a potato chip chocolate bar. All of the girls at the guild had agreed that while it was a bit of a strange combination, it would be the perfect confection for those days you really needed something sweet and salty. There was another chocolate bar that had little bits of ramen noodles in it, and while Natsu had loved it the others felt that the potato chip bar had been better. The final choice of chocolates Cana had supplied were dulce de leche and coffee truffles topped with a dark chocolate covered espresso bean. This had been the hands down favorite. 

Lucy had to smile when Cana brought home her “Manly” chocolate presents. Of course, the first confection was a dark chocolate bacon bar. Elfman had declared it supremely manly. Gray had liked the beef jerky and smoked mesquite milk chocolate bar, claiming it had more subtle flavors while having very manly undertones.  Natsu’s favorite was the Sriracha hot sauce bar. He ate several of them at once and then had to lie down with a terrible stomach ache.

Not everything chocolate that Cana brought home was candy though. The first thing that Lucy had some reservations about trying was the Chocolate Tomato Cake. It had been surprisingly light and moist with a little bit of tartness that usually wasn’t there. Another surprise were the goat cheese and raspberry brownies. They had been rich and fruity, and extremely dense, just how Lucy liked her brownies. One  delightful and dainty treat had been a light lemon cake covered with lemon verbena ganache. A dessert that had been half brownie and half cake was the flourless, chocolate, beet, and coconut cake Cana brought back from the sea side. It was an unexpected mash up of ingredients that really worked together. Fortunately Cana had brought the recipe home with her so they could continue to make it.

The time before this last mission Cana had helped an international trader and brought home a mixed bag of truffles. There were Matcha White Chocolate Truffles, Raspberry Wasabi Truffles,  Dark Chocolate Cinnamon and Walnut Truffles, Chilies and Cherries also in dark chocolate, and Truffles with Lavender and Fennel cream. Lucy couldn’t decide on a favorite.

Now she had a box of what Cana had assured her were fruit or berry chocolates. The first one had been a pumpkin pie truffle. When Lucy had argued that pumpkin was not a fruit, Levy simply announced that since it contained the seeds of the plant it could be considered a fruit. She had tried another that was simply a rich and creamy truffle and had thought it was lovely until Cana told her she had just eaten a chocolate and avocado candy. Now Lucy was worried.

“Come on big sister Lucy,” Wendy said, “I want to know what that one is.”

Lucy picked up the candy piece and bit into it. “It’s strawberry but something that’s with it that’s making the flavor just pop.” Lucy announced.

“Right you are,” Cana said as she consulted the lid of the box that she was keeping hidden from Lucy’s view. “That was strawberry and balsamic vinegar.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of people putting that over vanilla ice cream,” Lucy said. “I guess I might have to try it.”

She picked up a light brown candy and popped it in her mouth. After a few moments she had to concede, “I just have no idea what this is.”

“That there is an Arbequina truffle,” Cana said with a grin. “As in the olive as well as the oil,” she clarified for the small party of observers.

“That’s it,” Lucy declared. “I think I’m done guessing.”

“Nice try blondie,” Cana drawled. “But there’s one more you haven’t tried and then you’ve tasted the lot.” She pointed to a flat square of dark chocolate.

Lucy put the indicated piece in her mouth and bit down. Then she was spitting the candy into her hand and throwing it into the fire. “Cana Alberona, I’m going to kill you!” she announced to the world, but Cana had taken off as soon as Lucy had picked up the candy. Lucy ran out the door that had just swung shut.

“What was that all about?” Wendy asked Levy who had picked up the box top that Cana dropped. Levy read it then laughed. She pointed to one of the illustrations and Wendy read out, “Salted, Fried Eggplant in Dark Chocolate.”

Everyone laughed. They all knew that Lucy absolutely despised eggplant.

“Well, does anyone want to bet how much of Cana will be left once Lucy is finished with her?” Mirajane asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the treats mentioned was either a product I found advertized or a recipe for the item mentioned. So they are all actual chocolate treats you might be able to try for yourself.


End file.
